The Lighthouse
The Lighthouse is a 2019 black-and-white horror film directed and produced by Robert Eggers, who co-wrote the screenplay with his brother Max Eggers. Storyline Plot The hypnotic and hallucinatory tale of two lighthouse keepers on a remote and mysterious New English island in the 1890s. Genres * Drama * Fantasy * Horror * Mystery Motion Picture Rating * MA15+ (Australia) * 16 (Austria) * 16 (Brazil) * 14A (Canada) * 15 (Denmark) * K-16 (Finland) * 12 (France) * 16 (Germany) * K-16 (Greece) * 16 (Ireland) * 15 (Ireland) (video rating) * B15 (Mexico) * 16 (Netherlands) * R-13 (Philippines) * M18 (Singapore) * 16 (Spain) * 15 (Sweden) * 14 (Switzerland) * 15 (UK) * R (USA) Images The Lighthouse 2019 poster 1.jpg The Lighthouse 2019 poster 2.jpg The Lighthouse 2020 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover The Lighthouse 2020 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * Robert Eggers Writing Credits (in alphabetical order) * Max Eggers (written by) * Robert Eggers (written by) Cast * William Dafoe - Thomas Wake * Robert Pattinson - Ephraim Winslow * Valeriia Karaman - Mermaid Producers * Robert Eggers (producer) * Youree Henley (producer) * Arnon Milchan (executive producer) * Yariv Milchan (executive producer) * Jeffrey Penman (co-producer) * Josh Peters (executive producer) * Lorenco Sant' Anna (producer) * Michael Schaefer (executive producer) * Rodrigo Teixeira (producer) * Alan Terpins (executive producer) * Jay Van Hoy (producer) * Michael Volpe (co-producer) Details Countries * Canada * USA Language * English Release Dates * May 19, 2019 (France) (Cannes Film Festival) * September 7, 2019 (Canada) (Toronto International Film Festival) * September 13, 2019 (France) (Deauville Film Festival) * September 13, 2019 (France) (Strasbourg European Film Festival) * September 14, 2019 (Hungary) (Cinefest International Film Festival) * September 14, 2019 (Hungary) (Miskolc International Film Festival) * September 19, 2019 (Canada) (Atlantic Film Festival) * September 20, 2019 (Spain) (Donostia-San Sebastian International Film Festival) * September 23, 2019 (Finland) (Helsinki International Film Festival) * September 23, 2019 (USA) (Fantastic Fest) * September 27, 2019 (Switzerland) (Zurich Film Festival) * September 28, 2019 (Canada) (Vancouver International Film Festival) * October 4, 2019 (Germany) (Hamburg Film Festival) * October 5, 2019 (UK) (London Film Festival) * October 5, 2019 (USA) (Mill Valley Film Festival) * October 6, 2019 (Spain) (Sitges International Film Festival) * October 9, 2019 (Belgium) (Gent International Film Festival) * October 16, 2019 (Israel) (Haifa Film Festival) * October 18, 2019 (Indonesia) * October 18, 2019 (India) (Mumbai Film Festival) * October 18, 2019 (USA) (limited) * October 19, 2019 (Turkey) (Filmekimi) * October 20, 2019 (Latvia) (Riga International Film Festival) * October 25, 2019 (Canada) * October 28, 2019 (Ukraine) (Kyiv Critics Week) * October 29, 2019 (Brazil) (Sao Paulo International Film Festival) * November 1, 2019 (USA) * November 6, 2019 (Poland) (American Film Festival) * November 8, 2019 (Greece) (Thessaloniki International Film Festival) * November 9, 2019 (Philippines) (Cinema One Originals Film Festival) * November 9, 2019 (Sweden) (Stockholm International Film Festival) * November 13, 2019 (Poland) (Camerimage International Film Festival) * November 15, 2019 (Finland) * November 15, 2019 (Slovenia) (Ljubljana International Film Festival) * November 16, 2019 (Denmark) (Weekend) * November 16, 2019 (Estonia) (Tallinn Black Nights Film Festival) * November 21, 2019 (Portugal) (Lisbon & Sintra Film Festival) * November 22, 2019 (Sweden) * November 24, 2019 (Egypt) (Cairo International Film Festival) * November 24, 2019 (Singapore) (Singapore International Film Festival) * November 27, 2019 (Austria) * November 28, 2019 (Germany) * November 29, 2019 (Poland) * December 6, 2019 (Macao) (International Film Festival and Awards Macao) * December 18, 2019 (France) * December 30, 2019 (USA) (MoMA - The Contenders) * January 1, 2020 (Mexico) * January 2, 2020 (Brazil) * January 10, 2020 (Spain) * January 23, 2020 (Russia) * January 24, 2020 (Australia) (Melbourne, Victoria) (premiere) * January 24, 2020 (Norway) * January 30, 2020 (Denmark) * January 30, 2020 (Greece) * January 30, 2020 (Singapore) (limited) * January 31, 2020 (UK) * January 31, 2020 (Ireland) * February 27, 2020 (Netherlands) Trailer Release Dates * Trailer 1 - July 30, 2019 * Trailer 2 - September 9, 2019 Home Media Release Dates * January 7, 2020 (USA) (DVD) * January 7, 2020 (USA) (Blu-Ray) Reception Box office The Lighthouse has grossed $12.9 million worldwide on a $4 million budget. Critical response The film has an 7.9 rating on IMDb and a 92% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * A24 Films * Regency Enterprises * RT Features Distributors * A24 Films (2019) (Worldwide) (theatrical) * Focus Features (2019) (International) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2020) (Singapore) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (Germany) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2020) (Netherlands) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2020) (UK) (theatrical) * VVS Films (2019) (Canada) (theatrical) Special Effects * Brainstorm Digital (visual effects) * Creature Effects * Legend3D * MELS (visual effects) * Special Effects Atlantic Technical Specs Runtime * 109 mins Color * Black and White Aspect Ratio * 1.19:1 Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2019 films